


Silk hiding steel

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Annabelle Lecter falls for Willa Graham from the start.





	Silk hiding steel

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is.

Jack introduces them and watches as Willa bites her nails, and tries not to look into Annabelle’s deep brown eyes. It’s hard, because Annabelle has spent a lifetime getting people to notice her, and she is quite adept at it. At forty, she’s not a faded beauty, but she has aged like fine wine, a vision in silk and impossible patterns that no one else could carry off with style.  
Willa is shy and mumbles her words, but she’s sharp as a blade with her observations. Annabelle looks at her unruly brown locks and her sky-blue eyes and the denim monstrosity she shields her lithe body with. Her perfume is something a grandmother might wear, but it cannot disguise her natural, earthy tones, the scent of nature itself.  
She is a forest nymph with no connection to the modern world. Annabelle Lecter is in love.

*  
Willa greets Annabelle while wearing a nylon dress with tears in it that barely hides her curves. She eats Annabelle’s offering to her new deity with some gusto.  
She speaks of her seven dogs and murder and time.  
Annabelle tries not to want to kiss her to no avail.

*  
Willa is Annabelle’s first new friend in years, and Bedelia tries to conceal her jealousy.  
Annabelle debates whether of not she should tell Willa she’s not mad, but ill. In the end she gets her to see Sutcliff and get a treatment. She needs her mongoose alive.  
Bedelia kisses her goodbye and leaves for France, eventually setting with Antonia Dimmond.  
The Ripper writes a symphony in blood for Willa to decipher. 

*  
They kiss over a corpse, and Willa’s lips are soft and her breasts are supple against Annabelle’s own. Willa breaks away and apologizes for her transgression.  
“You know what they say about funerals? They make us realize we are mortal and so we wish to chase that though away by copulation.”  
“Copulation? Really, doctor Lecter what a romantic you are.”  
“You make me one. I wish to sing your praises and celebrate life.”  
“I will see Abigail.”  
“She needs you.”  
“We are her mothers now,” Willa quips.  
Annabelle smiles her Mona Lisa smile.

*

Annabelle barbecues Freddie Lounds’ remains and serves her to her guests. That bottom feeder finally has a use. Later she takes Willa to bed, and worships her with lips and hands, and Willa’s cries are light and soft like those of the soprano Annabelle heard last week during a performance of “Tosca”.

 

*  
“I see you now,” Willa says. “You had no motive.”  
“No,” she agrees.  
“You are the Ripper. Female serial killers are rare, but you always were unique.”  
“As unique as you are,” Annabelle says, and her maroon eyes sparkle.  
“I should kill you.”  
“Yes. I hope you do, eventually.”  
“No,” Willa says and kisses her until she draws blood.


End file.
